Kepercayaan
by Seseorang
Summary: Aku diberikan kepercayaan untuk menjaga mereka berdua, sahabat-sahabatku yang berharga. Akan kujaga kepercayaan itu.


**Disclaimer : Seandainya saya yang punya, udah pasti Starry Sky didominasi sama Kanata seorang.**

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir 6 tahun sejak hari itu berlalu. Hari di mana semuanya berubah, di mana hari-hari Kanata, Suzuya dan Tsukiko tidak lagi diisi oleh sosok seorang kakak, kakak yang melindungi, mengayomi, dan menyayangi mereka—Kazuki. Tentu saja, Tsukiko yang tidak ingat hal ini tidak merasakan apapun, tetapi kedua sahabatnya masih mengingat hal itu—peristiwa yang terpatri jelas dalam ingatan mereka. Tsukiko yang terluka, tidak sadarkan diri dalam gelapnya gudang yang terkunci, wajah cemas Kazuki, pukulan Suzuya kepada Kazuki, air mata Kanata, dan ucapan Kazuki yang memercayakan Suzuya dan Tsukiko kepada Kanata. Semua itu masih terekam jelas, sampai hari ini.<p>

Hari itu, Kanata, Suzuya dan Tsukiko tengah merayakan kelulusan mereka. Kanata, seperti biasa, berlinang air mata karena harus berpisah dengan teman-teman seangkatannya. Kehadiran Yoh yang tiba-tiba pun menambah suasana bahagia mereka. Kanata tersenyum melihat ketiga sahabatnya tampak bahagia—hal yang paling ia inginkan. Kanata selalu mendahulukan kepentingan sahabat-sahabatnya, karena ia sangat menyayangi mereka seperti saudara sendiri. Melihat mereka berbahagia seperti ini sudah cukup untuk membuat hati Kanata lega. Sifat Kanata yang seperti itu jugalah yang membuatnya masih teringat kata-kata Kazuki dulu:

"_Kuserahkan Suzuya dan Tsukiko kepadamu."_

Kanata memahat kalimat itu dalam hatinya, selalu berusaha melindungi mereka berdua. Walau Yoh telah memasuki lingkaran persahabatan mereka, Suzuya dan Tsukiko tetaplah prioritas Kanata, tetapi bukan berarti Yoh merupakan teman yang tidak penting. Bagi Kanata, mereka semua seperti saudara—harus dilindungi dan disayangi. Kanata tidak ingin ada lagi hal buruk yang terjadi kepada salah satu sahabatnya, seperti Tsukiko dulu. Walaupun itu bukan salahnya, Kanata merasa ketidak-mampuannya adalah penyebab terjadinya insiden itu. Sejak saat itu jugalah, ia memotivasi dirinya sendiri untuk selalu berdiri di hadapan para sahabatnya, sebagai pelindung mereka.

"Kanata, kenapa melamun? Nanti tamagoyaki-mu kuhabiskan nih," ujar Tsukiko, membuyarkan lamunan Kanata.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh tamagoyaki-ku, akan kujadikan kau onigiri!" canda Kanata sambil tertawa kecil. Tsukiko yang tampak ngambek langsung mencubit pelan lengan Kanata, yang hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa dosa.

"Ini Tsukiko, ambil saja onigiri-ku, daripada minta ke si pelit satu ini," timpal Yoh. Tsukiko menolak dengan halus tawaran Yoh, karena tadi ia berkata begitu untuk membuyarkan lamunan Kanata.

"Kalau kalian perut kalian meminta lebih, aku masih punya stok makanan kok di sini," Suzuya mengangkat sebuah bento yang masih tertutup rapi.

"Okan memang bisa diandalkan!" Kanata langsung menyerbu bento cadangan tadi. Yoh, tidak mau kalah, juga berusaha menggapai bento itu. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia, karena pada akhirnya Kanata-lah yang berhasil mendapatkan bento itu duluan. Kanata yang ingin bersikap dermawan, akhirnya membagi dua buah onigiri di bentonya kepada Yoh. Malam itu mereka berempat habiskan dengan canda tawa dan berbagi cerita, bagaimana perasaan mereka setelah lulus SMU. Waktu terus berjalan, hingga tengah malam. Setelah membereskan bekas 'piknik' mereka tadi, Kanata, Suzuya, dan Tsukiko kembali ke asrama mereka, sementara Yoh kembali ke rumah yang ia tempati sementara di Jepang.

'Kami sudah lulus SMU, padahal aku masih ingat jelas betapa seringnya Suzuya dan Tsukiko membawakanku oleh-oleh dari study tour waktu SD. Rupanya waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat,' batin Kanata. Ia tengah memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, tidak bisa tidur. Ia tersenyum mengingat masa-masa SMU-nya, selalu ada Suzuya dan Tsukiko di sampingnya. Oh, dan Yoh.

'Tapi kami tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini, kan?' ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, memejamkan matanya. Kanata tidak naif, ia tau kemungkinan persahabatan mereka akan bertahan seperti ini selamanya sangat kecil, tapi tetap saja ia ingin mempertahankannya. Ia ingin kebahagian ini berlangsung selamanya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

* * *

><p>Ternyata, semua berjalan lebih baik dari apa yang dipikirkan Kanata. Walaupun sudah 4 tahun berlalu dan masing-masing dari mereka telah bekerja, mereka masih tetap menjaga hubungan persahabatan mereka. Di sela-sela kesibukan mereka, mereka akan menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul dan makan bersama, sambil melepas lelah. Suzuya yang populer di kalangan anak-anak, Tsukiko yang mengalami kesulitan dalam mengajar di Seigatsu gara-gara selalu digoda Iku, dan Kanata yang menikmati pekerjaan yang merupakan impiannya selama ini. Yoh juga sering menghubungi mereka, bahkan Kazuki mulai berinteraksi kembali dengan mereka, walau tidak seperti dulu.<p>

"Mizushima-sensei masih sering menggodamu?" tanya Suzuya suatu hari. Mereka sedang makan di sebuah restoran ramen.

"Jangan bertanya tentang hal itu," sahut Tsukiko, terlihat kesal. Iku memang tidak kenal kata menyerah, ia masih saja menggoda Tsukiko dengan sejuta kata gombalnya.

Kanata bertanya sambil menuang teh ke cangkirnya, "Bahkan setelah ia tahu hubunganmu dengan Miyaji?" Muka Tsukiko langsung memerah seperti apel. Kanata tertawa melihat reaksi Tsukiko yang menurutnya lucu itu, "Ngomong-ngomong Miyaji, apa kabar dia?"

"Ryu—Miyaji-kun baik-baik saja, ia memang agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini," Tsukiko menjawab.

"Ya ampun, buat apa kau sungkan segala? Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau menyebut 'Ryuunosuke', kami tidak akan menertawakanmu atau semacamnya cuma gara-gara itu," ujar Kanata. Wajah Tsukiko malah makin memerah. Kanata tertawa kecil, kemudian menghabiskan ramennya yang hanya tinggal kuah saja, sedangkan Suzuya mulai meminum gelas sake pertamanya.

"Suzuya, jangan minum sebanyak itu, kau bisa kesulitan untuk berjalan pulang nanti," tegur Tsukiko, melihat sosok yang biasanya paling dewasa di antara mereka itu malah hampir ketiduran gara-gara mabuk. Ralat, bukan hampir. Suzuya bahkan sudah ketiduran.

"Biarkan saja. Kudengar, ia sedang jatuh cinta pada teman seprofesinya, tetapi temannya itu malah bertunangan minggu lalu," ujar Kanata, suaranya dibuat sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Suzuya, "Mungkin dia butuh melampiaskan sakit hatinya itu pada sesuatu. Terpaksa dia harus menginap dulu di rumahku hari ini, mustahil dia bisa pulang dalam kondisi semabuk itu," lanjutnya.

"Biar kutemani kalian, aku akan ikut menginap," ucapan Tsukiko membuat Kanata mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau serius? Miyaji tidak marah?"

"Aku akan memberitahunya dulu. Dia pasti mengerti. Lagipula, lebih bahaya kalau malam-malam begini aku pulang sendiri,kan?" Tsukiko mengeluarkan HP-nya, menelepon kekasihnya itu, lalu keluar sebentar untuk mencari sinyal yang lebih baik. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali ke meja tempat mereka tadi, "Ryuunosuke-kun mengizinkan," ujarnya senang.

"Kalau begitu, bisa bantu aku untuk memapah Suzuya? Dia tidak bisa dibangunkan kalau sudah tidur begini," Tsukiko mengangguk. Setelah membayar, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju stasiun yang jaraknya memang dekat. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, menunggu kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi datang. Tak lama kemudian, kereta itupun datang. Selama perjalanan, Suzuya masih tertidur lelap, sementara Tsukiko dan Kanata tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Perjalanan mereka diselimuti kesunyian. Hanya ada empat penumpang lain selain mereka. Saat berhenti di salah satu stasiun, seorang penumpang berambut keabu-abuan naik ke gerbong yang ditempati Kanata dan teman-temannya. Mata Tsukiko berbinar melihat sosok itu.

"Kazuki-kaichou!" sosok itu—Kazuki, menoleh ke suara yang memanggilnya.

"Tsukiko," ia membalas panggilan gadis itu, "Ah, ada Nanami dan Tohzuki juga. Apa kabar?"

"Baik," Kanata menjawab singkat. Kazuki tersenyum maklum.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kaichou sendiri apa kabar? Malam minggu begini kok masih bekerja?" tanya Tsukiko melihat kertas-kertas yang dibawa Kazuki.

"Jangan panggil aku kaichou lagi, Tsukiko. Kita sudah lulus SMU, tau," Kazuki tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan soal kertas-kertas ini, aku mengambil dokumen temanku yang ketinggalan di kantorku."

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Yah, aku habis kalah taruhan sih," ucap Kazuki santai. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan santai itu—tepatnya, hanya Tsukiko dan Kazuki yang mengobrol, sementara Kanata tetap diam dan Suzuya masih tertidur. Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika kereta berhenti di stasiun tujuan mereka berempat.

"Oi Suzuya, bangun! Kita sudah sampai nih!" Kanata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Suzuya pelan, tetapi Suzuya masih belum juga bangun. Kanata lalu memapah Suzuya, dibantu oleh Kazuki—tenaganya lebih membantu dibandingkan Tsukiko. Mereka sampai di apartemen Kanata yang berjarak hanya 10 menit jalan kaki dari stasiun.

"Lho, Kazuki-senpai, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Tsukiko setelah mereka meletakkan badan Suzuya di futon.

"Rumahku kan di sebelah Nanami."

"Serius? Kanata, kok kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" Kanata hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli, "Kalau begitu, Kazuki-senpai menginap saja di sini! Supaya lebih ramai!" Kanata hendak protes mendengar itu. Ini kan rumahnya.

"Aku terpaksa menolak. Nanami akan memakanku hidup-hidup," canda Kazuki.

"Kanata tidak akan seperti itu! Boleh kan, Kanata?" Tsukiko memelas. Sejujurnya, dengan adanya Kazuki, Tsukiko merasa mereka akan lebih aman. Tsukiko merasakan hal buruk sejak tadi, karena itu ia ingin menambah jumlah orang di rumah itu, agar ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Aku sih tidak mau dia menginap, tapi kalau besok pagi ia pulang tidak apa-apa deh," jawab Kanata pasrah. Tsukiko tersenyum gembira, lalu melihat ke arah Kazuki, yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah hampir setengah jam mengobrol, akhirnya Tsukiko pun tertidur. Setelah memindahkannya ke atas kasur dan menyelimutinya, Kanata kembali ke ruang tengah, di mana Kazuki sedang duduk sambil menyesap kopinya.<p>

"Nana—Kanata, tumben kau bersikap baik padaku," mendengar Kazuki memanggilnya seperti waktu mereka kecil dulu membuat Kanata teringat kembali masa kecil mereka.

"Kasihan Tsukiko," Kanata menjawab pendek. Kazuki hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Hei Kanata, apakah kalian—kau dan Suzuya, masih belum bisa memaafkanku?" Kazuki memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar berbeda dari biasanya, ia terdengar sedih.

"Tepatnya, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal yang sama. Aku hanya ingin meminimalisir kemungkinan hal itu terjadi," Kanata menarik napas sejenak, "Kalau soal Suzuya….aku tidak tau. Kemungkinan sih, kalau dia, masih belum."

"Tentu saja belum," sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu kamar Kanata. Suzuya berdiri dengan agak sempoyongan, tampaknya efek sake tadi masih ada, "Sulit memaafkan kalau sudah terjadi hal seperti itu."

"Aku…" Kazuki tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sejujurnya, Shiranui-senpai, aku ingin kita berempat kembali seperti dulu," ujar Kanata tiba-tiba, "Apa kalian tidak ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu lagi?" Kazuki terdiam. Ia pun ingin hubungan mereka berempat kembali seperti dulu lagi, dan sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi anak-anak nakal yang akan mengganggunya. Tetapi ia takut, takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Takut akan ada hal tak terduga yang menimpa mereka.

"Aku—"

"Kok kalian belum tidur?" tanya Tsukiko, yang sudah ada di ambang pintu. Ia masih menguap.

"Kami sedang membicarakan pertandingan sepak bola yang sebentar lagi akan disiarkan," kilah Suzuya. Tampaknya pikirannya mulai jernih.

"Tumben kalian nonton bola. Sebentar. Suzuya, sejak kapan kau sadar?"

"Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu."

"Oh," Tsukiko menjawab singkat, "Kalau begitu, aku tidur lagi ya. Kalian kalau nonton bola jangan berisik!"

"Iya, Tuan Putri," canda Kanata. Setelah Tsukiko menutup pintu kamar, tatapan Kanata berubah serius, "Kau tadi mau bilang apa?" ia menatap Kazuki yang tampak sedih.

"Aku juga ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Tapi aku….takut, takut kalau peristiwa itu terulang lagi," Kazuki menjawab parau, "Aku ini menyedihkan ya?"

"Sedikit," Suzuya menjawab ketus. Ada keheningan canggung selama beberapa saat, sebelum Kanata berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hei, daripada kita insomnia tapi bengong begini lebih baik kita beneran nonton bola."

"Ide bagus," Suzuya setuju. Kanata menyalakan TV, timing-nya pas sekali, karena ketika TV tersebut menyala, pertandingan baru dimulai. Mereka mulai melupakan urusan yang lain dan hanya fokus terhadap pertandingan yang sedang mereka saksikan.

Kanata terbangun dengan kepala yang pusing. Wajar saja, ia tertidur di atas lantai yang keras. Ia melirik jam, masih jam 6 pagi. Matanya menatap Suzuya yang masih tertidur, dan sofa yang satu lagi kosong. Ia bangkit, lalu matanya melihat sebuah kertas di meja, berisi pesan dari Kazuki.

_Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku ada di sebelah kalau kalian membutuhkan._

Kanata membiarkan kertas itu, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengecek keadaan Tsukiko. Ia melihat sahabatnya itu tertidur dengan wajah damai. Ekspresi yang sama ada pada wajah Suzuya. Ia tersenyum kecil. _Tuhan, jangan hentikan kebahagiaan ini. Jangan pisahkan aku dari mereka._

* * *

><p>Tahun baru menjelang. Kanata, Suzuya, dan Tsukiko berencana untuk pergi ke kuil dekat rumah mereka yang dulu. Mereka pulang ke rumah orang tua mereka seminggu sebelum tahun baru. Suzuya disambut dengan hangat oleh ibunya, sedangkan Kanata disambut sebuah jitakan karena ia memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'baba'. Tsukiko sendiri disambut oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan hangat. Selama seminggu itu, mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat mereka biasa bermain waktu kecil dan bernostalgia. Malam tahun baru, mereka bertiga pergi ke kuil bersama-sama. Keadaan kuil yang sangat ramai membuat mereka agak sulit untuk bergerak. Beberapa kali Tsukiko hampir kecopetan, dan beberapa kali jugalah Kanata atau Suzuya memergoki si pencopet. Setelah keluar dari jeratan lautan manusia, mereka berdoa di kuil, dan membeli mochi khas tahun baru untuk keluarga di rumah.<p>

"Selamat tahun baru, Kanata, Suzuya! Semoga persahabatan kita dan Yoh-kun bisa abadi selamanya!" harap Tsukiko.

"Selamat tahun baru juga. Semoga apa yang kita harapkan semuanya terwujud," kata Suzuya. Kanata hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Rasanya akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali bertemu kalian," sebuah suara menyapa ketiga sahabat itu.

"Shiranui-senpai," Kanata menyapanya, sedangkan Suzuya memasang ekspresi masam.

"Selamat tahun baru Nanami, Tohzuki, dan Tsukiko," Kazuki tersenyum.

"Selamat tahun baru juga Senpai!" Tsukiko menyahut dengan riang.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya mantan Ketua OSIS Seigatsu itu.

"Pulang," jawab Kanata, menunjuk ke arah jalan raya yang sepi, arah rumah mereka.

"Oh, berhati-hatilah," Kazuki lalu berpisah dengan mereka bertiga. Ketika berada di tengah lautan manusia, ekspresi Kazuki berubah. Ia baru saja mendapatkan _vision_ tentang masa depan, yang mengerikan.

"KANATA! SUZUYA! TSUKIKO!" ia berteriak, tidak memedulikan pandangan heran orang-orang. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari kerumunan orang-orang, tapi ketika ia melihat ke arah jalan raya, semuanya sudah terlambat.

* * *

><p>"Ayo cepat, Kanata, Suzuya! Nanti masakan tahun barunya bisa dingin," Tsukiko berlari kecil ke arah jalan raya, tidak memperhatikan keadaan jalan, dan tentu saja tidak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah kanan.<p>

"TSUKIKO!" Tsukiko terkejut melihat sebuah mobil akan menghantamnya, kakinya gemetar. Ia memejamkan matanya, tetapi ia malah merasa tubuhnya didorong seseorang.

BRAK!

Suara hantaman keras terdengar. Suzuya segera berlari ke arah tubuh Kanata yang berdarah-darah, sementara Tsukiko masih terpaku. Si pengendara mobil tersebut nyaris saja kabur kalau penduduk yang ada di sana tidak menghentikannya. Dari arah kuil, Kazuki menghampiri mereka dengan wajah panik.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" Suzuya menyerahkan HP-nya kepada Kazuki, sedangkan ia sendiri berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Kanata. Ia terlalu panik untuk menunjukkan rasa antipatinya kepada Kazuki saat ini. Kazuki diam saja, lalu melakukan hal yang diminta Suzuya.

"K—kanata?" Tsukiko bersuara parau, mendekati Suzuya dan Kanata. Yang dipanggil diam saja, tidak sadarkan diri. Untungnya, ambulans segera datang. Kanata diangkut ke rumah sakit terdekat, didampingi Tsukiko dan Kazuki. Sementara Suzuya mengabarkan ini kepada ibunya Kanata.

Ketika Suzuya dan Mayumi—ibu Kanata—sampai di rumah sakit, terlihat Tsukiko dan Kazuki menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan wajah cemas. Suzuya duduk di samping Tsukiko, berusaha menghiburnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Kanata orang yang kuat," suara Mayumi memecah keheningan. Suzuya dan Tsukiko hanya bisa berharap, sedangkan Kazuki memasang ekspresi yang keras. Setelah beberapa lama, seorang dokter menghampiri mereka—operasi Kanata sudah selesai, tapi kemungkinannya untuk siuman sangatlah kecil, karena selain telah kehilangan banyak darah, ternyata otak Kanata mengalami benturan yang sangat keras, kerusakannya juga cukup parah. Mayumi duduk di samping ranjang putranya, menggenggam tangannya. Suzuya, Tsukiko dan Kazuki tidak ingin mengganggu, karena itu mereka menunggu di luar.

"Ini salahku," Tsukiko berujar pelan.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," suara Kazuki terdengar lembut namun tegas. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Mereka menunggu di rumah sakit hingga matahari terbit. Sekitar 3 jam setelah kecelakaan itu, Miyaji datang. Ia telah mendengar semuanya dari Tsukiko, dan datang untuk menjenguk. Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan serba putih itu, terlihat Mayumi masih menggenggam tangan Kanata, tetapi ia sudah jatuh tertidur. Kazuki memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar, karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu. Setelah beberapa saat, Suzuya, Tsukiko dan Miyaji pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar sampai Mayumi terbangun.

Sekitar 1,5 jam kemudian, Mayumi keluar dengan wajah lega. Kanata sudah sadar. Walaupun kondisinya masih lemah, sudah jelas kalau ia masih hidup. Dokter berkata kalau kondisinya terus membaik, Kanata bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah 2 minggu. Kanata terlihat seperti biasa, walaupun kondisinya sedikit lemah. Ia masih tetap Kanata yang sering bercanda dan bertingkah tsundere. Di antara semua kebahagiaan yang terpancar, Kazuki masih tetap berekspresi keras. Dan Kanata menyadari ini.

Saat Mayumi, Tsukiko, Suzuya dan Miyaji akan pergi makan siang, Kazuki memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga mau berbicara denganmu," ujar Kanata lemah.

"Kanata, kau tau aku punya kemampuan melihat potongan-potongan kejadian masa depan," Kazuki memulai pembicaraan, "Aku melihat kau—"

"Tewas?" Kanata memotong ucapan Kazuki, "Aku tau, Shiranui-senpai. Aku bisa merasakan, kalau kondisiku malah semakin melemah," Kanata terbatuk.

"Kenapa kau ini ceroboh sekali?" Kazuki membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya, "Kau dan Tsukiko—kenapa kalian ceroboh sekali sih?" Kanata yakin melihat setetes air mata dari sela-sela telapak tangan Kazuki, "Apakah setelah kedua orang tuaku, aku harus kehilangan sahabat—bukan, adikku juga? Tidakkah kau tau, kalian semua seperti adikku sendiri? Kau, Tsukiko, Suzuya, Hayato, Tsubasa—kalau kehilangan salah satu dari kalian, aku…"

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya," Kanata tersenyum lemah, "Walaupun aku tidak ada, kau masih punya empat 'adik' lainnya kan? Kau tidak akan kesepian."

"Aku merasa bersalah," Kazuki menyeka air matanya, "Aku bisa melihat kau akan tertabrak, tapi aku tidak mencegahnya. Ini bukan salah Tsukiko yang sembarangan menyebrang, ini salahku."

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk mencegah semua hal buruk terjadi. Kemampuanmu memang luar biasa, tapi tidak berarti itu dijadikan sebuah beban."

Detak jantung Kanata melemah, "Aku..merasa bangga," setitik air mata meluncur ke pipi Kanata, "Aku berhasil menjaga kepercayaan yang kau berikan, Shiranui-senpai."

"Kepercayaan?" Kazuki terlihat bingung.

"Ya, aku ingat sekali ekspresimu. Tinju yang dilontarkan Suzuya kepadamu. Dan kepercayaan yang kau berikan kepadaku setelah itu. Dan aku telah berhasil melindungi Tsukiko," Kanata menarik napas, "Juga Suzuya. Sebenarnya tadi aku menarik baju Suzuya supaya dia tidak meloncat ke jalan," Kanata terkekeh, "Aku tidak ingin dia ataupun Tsukiko terluka."

"Tapi kau biarkan dirimu terluka, itu sama saja, bodoh."

Detak jantung Kanata pada monitor terlihat makin lemah, "Yang penting, mereka semua selamat," setitik air mata lagi meluncur ke pipi Kanata, "Selamat tinggal, Shiranui-senpai. Sampaikan maafku untuk ibuku, Suzuya dan Tsukiko, karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka."

"Jangan bicara bodoh, Kanata," tepat setelah Kazuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, grafik pada monitor yang melambangkan detak jantung Kanata membentuk garis—detak jantungnya berhenti. Kanata sudah tiada.

**Tamat**

**A/N : **HAI! Saya sebagai author yang udah hiatus selama setahun lebih memulai kembali karir(?) saya dengan menulis one-shot untuk husbando saya tercinta, Kanata. Waktu Kazuki ngeliat pandangan kalau Kanata bakal ketabrak, dia spontan manggil 'adik-adik'-nya pake nama depan, jadi jangan bingung ya, hehe #ngomongapa. Maafkan saya kalau Anda tidak suka Suzuya dibikin mabuk gitu :s Ada kritik? Saran? Pujian? Hinaan? Kurang sedih? Agak gajebo? OOC? Atau yang lainnya? Review dong :3


End file.
